


Deliver Me from Evil

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's big break finally arrives in the form of a mayoral candidate. But, when a murder on Liberty Avenue has a disturbing effect on Justin, his chance of a lifetime might be put into jeopardy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**A/N:** First, I want to thank the wonderful people who left feedback. This story wouldn't exist without your encouragement.

Second, this story is a sequel to Trip on Love. Shortly after I started writing I realized that there were two more stories that would fit between ToL and this one. So, now I've got a series on my hands. (Just don't expect to see them any time soon. I've got a half dozen other stories partially written and I've decided to finish those before starting on anything new.)

* * *

Brian clenched his hands around Justin's waist and arched his hips upwards at the same time as Justin pressed down. The feel of that hot channel enveloping him was almost more than Brian could take. He threw his head back so hard he was surprised he didn't get whiplash and felt the tendons in his neck stretch taut. The weight of his lover pressed him into the mattress, pining him, and it was all he could do to keep from shooting his load right then and there.

Fuck, he loved it when Justin rode him like this.

Justin lifted himself up, arms braced on Brian's shoulders, then screwed himself back down and Brian matched his movements with thrusts of his own. Justin leaned down to claim a passionate kiss and clenched his inner muscles, tightening the velvet glove of his channel into an iron fist.

It was finally more than Brian could take and he slammed his hips up, burying himself as deeply in his lover as he could go and erupted.

Justin stilled, breath coming in harsh bursts, droplets of sweat falling from his nose and chin to join the wetness that already covered Brian's body. They stayed that way for an endless moment, eyes locked, only a few centimeters of space between them.

Muscles relaxing, he melted into the bed and Justin shifted upright. Taking his still hard cock in his own hand, he griped tightly and began stroking it from base to tip. A couple strokes later he followed Brian into oblivion, splattering Brian's face and chest with his cum.

Brian closed his eyes and licked his lips, tasting his lover, and sighed in contentment.

Justin collapsed across his chest and nuzzled his face into Brian's throat. "You need to get up."

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin. "Mmm, tomorrow. I'll get up tomorrow."

Justin giggled. "I certainly wouldn't object to that, but...don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Fuck," Brain said and sat up, dumping Justin off of his chest. He looked at the clock and nearly swore again. "I'm going to be late," he said and climbed out of bed.

Justin rolled over onto his back, arms outstretched. "I _told_ you we didn't have time. But, no. You said 'there's always time for a quickie'." Justin snorted. "Like we've ever managed a 'quickie' that took anything less than half an hour. We..."

Brian halted his frantic gathering of clothes long enough to shut Justin up with a short but meaningful kiss. Pulling away, he headed for the bathroom to shower and dress and, despite the importance of his trip, couldn't keep the smile off his face.

There were times, like now, when even after two years -- or maybe _because_ it had been two years -- he couldn't quite believe that he was in a committed relationship. Hell, before Justin he hadn't even been able to say the word relationship, let alone be in one.

Not to mention the fact that Justin was twelve years younger than him and still in high school when they first met.

It was completely unbelievable, but true. And the best thing that ever happened to him.

Not that it had been easy. Nothing worth while ever was. Justin's senior year at St. James had been hellish once it had come out that he was gay and living with an older man. One prick in particular, Chris Hobbs, had made it a point to harass Justin every chance he had.

Justin had survived it, although their relationship almost hadn't. Of course, that wasn't all due to Justin's problems at school.

He hadn't really been ready for a live in lover and, after his loft had been burglarized, had kicked Justin out. Justin had moved in with the Novotny's at that point, saving his and Brian's relationship. For a while.

Six months later things came to a head when Justin decided he couldn't live with Brian's tricking any more. Granted, he'd cut down drastically and had never brought anyone home with him (unless they were having a threesome), but it had still bothered Justin that he wasn't enough to satisfy Brian.

They'd had a huge fight and broken up. Justin had even started to date someone new, some banjo player named Evan or Ian or something like that.

Realizing how close he was to losing Justin forever, Brian had promised to give monogamy a try.

He'd been faithful for almost a year now and he had to say he didn't really miss the tricking. He still had his moments and temptations, but, somehow, no one ever measured up to what, or rather who, he had waiting at home (or right there at his side). Justin was beautiful and damn near insatiable and was the only man who'd ever managed to wear him out.

And speaking of being worn out...

Freshly showered and half dressed, he stepped back out into the bedroom and scowled at the self-satisfied blond lying on the bed, looking like every gay man's hottest wet dream. "It's not even ten a.m., I still have to fly to Chicago, check into my hotel, find an in with Brown Athletics, and win the account and all I want to do is lie down."

Justin looked completely unrepentant. "But, at least you're too sated to worry about your job."

"There is that," Brian said as he buttoned his shirt.

"I can't believe that asshole is making you prove yourself. You're the best ad man in the country."

Brian smirked, they'd been through all of this before. Justin seemed even more outraged by Vance Gardner's ultimatum than Brian was. And Brian was plenty pissed. He deserved better.

"Only the country?"

Justin got up and helped him straighten his tie then used it to pull Brian down for a soft, sweet kiss. "I stand corrected. You're the best in the world."

"Damn straight," Brian said and gave Justin a light smack on the ass.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Justin said then turned serious. "I'm going to miss you."

Brian reached out to caress one of Justin's cheeks. "I doubt I'll need the whole week and it's not like I've never gone away before."

"I always miss you when you're gone."

Brian smiled, put on his coat, and gathered up his suitcase. "I'll call you tonight."

"You can't," Justin said with a sigh and leaned against the bedroom doorway. "I have to work tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Brian said, as disappointed as his lover. He went back for one last lingering kiss, wishing that he didn't have to go or that Justin could come with him. Pulling away, he said, "I remember when I used to be a real hard ass."

"You still are, but now you're my hard ass."

Brian shook his head and marveled at how much he'd changed. He was still terrified on a regular basis (Justin could leave or be taken from him at any time), but he'd come to realize that Justin was worth the risk. He'd already gotten two years of unexpected happiness. Why freak over the lesbionic thoughts and feelings that Justin inspired?

Why not just enjoy what he'd been given for as long as he could?

He pulled the door open, looked over his shoulder, and repeated words that had become something of a ritual, "Don't fuck anyone hot while I'm gone."

"How can I? You'll be in Chicago."

"Good answer," he said and walked away.

Vance was going to pay for this. When he came back home, not only was he going to have the Brown Athletics account, he was also going to be a full partner at Vangard.

He was also going to get a nice long vacation involving sun, sand, and naked Justin. And no interruptions of any kind. Just the two of them together. 

He'd heard that Ibiza was nice this time of year. Or maybe an island in the Caribbean?

He'd have to talk it over with Justin when he got home. For now, he had a job to save and a point to make.


	2. Deliver Me from Evil

Brian was feeling what could only be described as euphoric when he walked through his front door two days later. He'd nailed the pitch and achieved all his goals. Now he was home and there was only one thing missing to make this a perfect day.

"Hey, Sunshine," he called out, dumping his coat and suitcase by the door and being careful not to drop the bottle of champagne he carried. "Your partner just made partner."

Only to find himself talking to an empty loft.

He gave the loft the once over just in case, but found no trace of Justin. Was it too much to ask that Justin stay home alone and wait for him to return? 

Probably.

He slumped down onto the couch, champagne bottle resting on his thigh, and tried to figure out where his lover could be.

It didn't take Brian long to figure out the most likely place to find Justin. So he put the champagne into the fridge for later and headed for Babylon. 

He spotted Ted, Michael, and Emmett as soon as he arrived at the club, but no Justin.

Hoping his lover was inside already, (he really didn't want to spend the night hunting for the twat) he approached the group and said, "Hey."

The guys turned to face him. Emmett and Michael smiled. Ted offered a small wave and said, "Look who's returned."

"When did you get back," Michael asked.

"Just now," Brian replied. "Have you guys seen Justin?"

Brian noticed Ted and Emmett exchange glances and felt his stomach clench. Something was going on.

"He's at the diner," Michael, who seemed oblivious to Ted and Emmett's actions, said, sounding surprised that Brian didn't know.

"Why the fuck is he there," Brian asked. He knew Justin's schedule better than his own and Justin had worked the afternoon shift today.

"You haven't heard," Ted said.

"Heard what," Brian asked, starting to get pissed. All he'd wanted to do was share a bottle of very expensive champagne with his lover and fuck said lover into oblivion. Not necessarily in that order. Instead he was playing twenty questions with Larry, Curly, and Moe.

"Debbie found a body in the dumpster behind the diner this afternoon."

"He'd been murdered," Emmett said, whispering the word 'murdered' and putting a great deal of cartoon-ish emphasis and gravity into it.

"What?" Brian was stunned and horrified. The only thing worse than the realization that someone had been murdered near what was almost a home away from home, was the knowledge that Justin was, right now, at the scene of the crime.

He knew he was being slightly irrational, but, still, Justin was a fucking trouble magnet. Their first meeting was ample proof of that.

"Why did a body in the dumpster result in _Justin_ working at the diner tonight?"

"Ma couldn't do it because she had to go to the police station."

As if that said it all. Although it probably did. Justin never could say no to Deb. All she'd have to do is ask and he'd agree. He sighed and turned his back on the triplets.

"Hey, where are you going," he heard called out from behind him.

"Where do you think," he said without looking back or slowing his pace.

***

He spotted Justin right after he walked through the diner's entrance. He was hard to miss with his slender body that was stronger than it appeared, short, silky hair the color of burnished gold, and creamy skin that was even softer and smoother than it seemed. Brian felt his dick twitch in anticipation of the night to come and forgot, momentarily, about the dead body and even about his new partnership.

All he wanted to do was collect his beautiful boy and love him to within an inch of his life.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. And after all the effort he'd put into tracking Justin down he certainly deserved a reward. Or maybe Justin needed to be punished...

He was pulled away from his lascivious thoughts by the very object of his desires. "Brian," was breathed into his ear and strong arms were wrapped around his neck.

He returned the hug and his ardor cooled a bit when he felt the tension in Justin's body. He covered the back of Justin's head with his hand and stroked his fingers through the silky locks. 

"Hey," he said softly, wanting to ask what was wrong, but figuring he already knew. He couldn't believe those idiots had left Justin here after what had happened earlier that day. He'd probably been here when the body had been discovered. Could have just as easily been the one to find it.

He tightened his arms around Justin and felt his lover do the same, face pressed against Brian's neck. "It's going to be alright," he offered and felt Justin nod.

"I know," Justin said and Brian felt his body respond, however inappropriately, to the movement of soft lips and the feel of warm breath against his skin. Like Pavlov's dogs, he was helpless to resist his body's condition response. Only in his case it was Justin's closeness not puppy chow that started him salivating.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Justin said, voice sounding a little shaky.

"I do. Justin, the guys told me about what happened today. Anyone would be shaken up by that."

"It's not like I was the one to find him. It's just...," Justin shrugged as best he could while still held securely in Brian's arms.

"Let's get out of here."

"I can't," Justin said and finally pulled away. "I'm working."

Brian sighed. "Alright," he said and headed for a booth, Justin's hand held firmly in his. He sat down and pulled Justin into his lap. "I guess I'll just have to stay here and harass you mercilessly until you can come home with me."

Justin grinned and kissed him. "I get off in an hour; you think you can wait that long?"

Brian pulled him in for another longer, hotter kiss, only pulling away when he felt Justin melt into him. He pulled away from the breathless young man and said, "Of course. Can you?"

Justin moaned softly, his arousal apparent. "Have I told you lately how evil you are?"

"Not lately. Now get me some coffee," Brian said, shoving Justin off of his lap.

Justin stuck his tongue out at him then went back to work. Brian watched Justin move away from him, eyes fixed firmly on his lover's gorgeous ass. 

Justin didn't get far before he stopped and hurried back to Brian. "Brian. I can't believe I forgot... How did it go? Did you get what you wanted?"

Brian leaned back in the booth and smiled. "What do you think?"

Justin rolled his eyes and settled into the booth, body pressed tightly against Brian's side. "I think you got the account and put Gardener Vance in his place, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"You will," Brian said, giving Justin's thigh a squeeze, "but not until we get home."

"OK," Justin said and, after one last quick kiss, rose from the booth and went to get Brian's coffee.

His homecoming wasn't exactly everything he'd hoped it would be and their private celebration had been delayed a bit, but that was OK. Despite everything, it was good to be home.


	3. Deliver Me from Evil

_"Look at this, guys. Isn't he pretty? Think he'd like to suck my cock?"_

_"I don't know...faggot's love to suck cock, but then again they also love to take it up the ass. I think he'd get a big kick out getting fucked by me. And I do mean big."_

_"What say we all take a turn. Give him a real thrill."_

_"Show him what a real man's like."_

Justin woke up with a scream and then bolted for the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

He didn't even notice Brian's presence until he was reduced to dry heaves and he felt Brian's hand rubbing his lower back.

He leaned his forehead against the toilet's rim and tried to catch his breath. Brian stood, never removing his hand from Justin's back, and turned on the water. He crouched back down a few seconds later and wiped a wet washcloth over Justin's face.

"Thanks," Justin said and sat up. Brian silently offered him a glass of water. He stood up, with Brian's help, and took in a mouthful of the cool liquid, swishing it around before spitting into the sink in an attempt to rid himself of the nasty taste in his mouth. Bracing one hand on the edge of the sink, he tried to catch his breath and stop his whole body from shaking.

It was reaction, he knew, from the adrenaline that had flooded his system in response to the vivid, detailed nightmare he'd just had. Not that knowing why helped him to feel any better.

He heard the toilet flush behind him and then Brian was back, holding Justin loosely in his arms. Justin melted into the embrace, allowing Brian to take some of his weight. When he felt a little steadier he looked up into the mirror, seeing the two of them reflected in the glass and smiled wanly.

"I'd apologize, but..."

"You know how I feel about unnecessary apologies," Brian finished for him and bent down to rest his chin on Justin's shoulder. "Nightmare?"

Justin chuckled humorlessly. "What gave it away? The screaming? Or the vomiting?"

"Both," Brian said and pressed a soft kiss into Justin's neck. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I...It was...," Justin shuddered and Brian tightened his grip. Justin leaned further into the comforting embrace. "I saw him, you know, after they'd pulled him out of the dumpster. He was so pale, except for these dark purple bruises all over his body."

He raised his hand up to touch his forehead. "And his head was," he shuddered again, "All dented and there was blood."

"Fuck," Brian said and turned Justin away from the mirror, enveloping Justin in his arms.

"I thought I was OK, but then...my dream...It was like I was there, I was the one attacked and k-ki-killed."

"Hush," Brian said stroking a hand over Justin's neck and back. "It's all over now. You're safe."

"I know," Justin said and burrowed even deeper into Brian's arms. He always felt safe when Brian held him, right from the very beginning. But this time he was having trouble shaking off the fear. His nightmare had been so...real. Almost like a memory.

He shuddered again and pushed the thought away. It was just a dream -- that was all.

It had to be.

***

He was going to kill though fucking morons. First thing tomorrow morning, he was hunting down the triplets and Deb and making them regret not only letting Justin see that body but leaving him alone at the diner to deal with it.

Didn't it occur to them that the last thing Justin needed was to be reminded of his own assault two years ago? An assault that he had no memory of -- until now. Maybe.

Brian wasn't sure if the nightmare was a projection or a memory, but, either way, Justin was fucking terrorized and it was thanks to those idiots. They didn't have the sense God gave rocks and he'd be damned if he ever left Justin in their care again.

Stupid pricks.

He felt Justin's arms tighten around him as he pressed in even closer to Brian's body. And he wasn't surprised to feel Justin begin to tremble again. He felt helpless and useless, not knowing what to do or say to help Justin. He wanted more than anything to take away Justin's pain and fear, but he couldn't. He had his selfish and abusive parents to thank, once again, because he had no experience to draw on, no knowledge of how it felt to be comforted.

So, he simply held on as tightly as he could and stroked a hand over Justin's back and waited and hoped.

After a while Justin relaxed his death grip and sighed, pressing his lips against Brian's chest in a soft kiss. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Justin pulled back just far enough to look Brian in the eye. "For being here, for holding me, for just being you," he said.

Brian snaked one hand down between their bodies to cup Justin's penis. He gave it a quick squeeze then let go. 

Justin's brow furrowed. "What was that about?"

"Just checking to make sure."

Justin looked even more confused than before. "Make sure of what?"

"All those lesbionic sentiments had me wondering..."

"You dick," Justin said and gave him a shove, cutting off the rest of Brian's sentence.

Suddenly worried, Brian frowned. He hadn't really thought, just acted when he'd done and said what he just did. Belittling Justin's feelings was probably a really stupid thing to do, but it was hard for him, still, to open up. When things got too intense he retreated and he was pretty sure he'd never break himself of the habit, not completely anyway.

"Stop frowning; it'll give you wrinkles," Justin said and reached up to pull Brian down into a deep, wet kiss.

"Take me back to bed and fuck me," Justin whispered against Brian's lips when they finally broke for air. "Make me forget."

Brain a little foggy thanks to the quick shift in mood and the passionate kiss, Brian decide to let his body take the lead and give up rational thought for the time being. He recaptured Justin's mouth and began to walk backwards out of the bathroom, never breaking the kiss or his hold on Justin.

Reaching the bed, he stopped for a moment. Looking into Justin's passion dilated eyes, he slowly smoothed his thumbs over Justin's cheeks. 

Justin's hands reached up to cover his own, stilling their movement. "I love you."

Brian smiled and leaned in for a gentle, loving kiss. He laced his fingers with Justin's and glided their joined hands down Justin's neck and chest. He released Justin's hands once he reached his lover's waist and sank down onto his knees.

Eye level with Justin's hardened flesh, he curved his hand around the hard, hot rod and recreated his earlier stroking of Justin's cheek, only this time his thumb moved across the smooth head of Justin's dick. He felt the wetness of Justin's pre-cum covering the pad of his thumb and stopped his ministrations long enough to suck the digit into his own mouth, tasting Justin on his tongue.

He moaned and, hearing Justin's echoing moan, he looked up, grinning wickedly.

Justin dropped down to the floor and kissed Brian. Their tongues wrestled playfully, then hungrily for an indefinite period before Justin leaned back, taking Brian with him.

Realizing they were about to make love on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed just inches away, Brian stopped their downward movement. "Not on the floor," he said and stood, pulling Justin up with him.

As soon as they were back on their feet, he pushed Justin down onto the mattress. Justin hit the bed with a slight bounce and slid himself backwards so his entire body was stretched out on its surface. He smiled up at Brian and spread his legs; Brian's mouth watered at the sight of his gorgeous blond, naked and erect, filling up his bed as surely as he filled up Brian's life. 

Tired of waiting, or simply wanting to tease, Justin slid his hands over his body, stopping at his nipples to play with the stiffened nubs. He tugged at the gold ring piercing one pink nub and moaned, eyes closing with the pleasure. Continuing his play with the piercing, he moved his other hand down along his sweat sheened skin until he reached his groin.

Brian licked his lips, his own cock twitching, and continued to watch Justin pleasuring himself. Justin's eyes slitted open and focused on Brian as his hand finally closed over his hard cock. Fisting it tightly, he began to bring himself off.

Enrapt, Brian knelt down on the edge of the bed, licking his lips and leaning in towards the delectable young man spread out before him. Justin's hips arched up -- once, twice -- and Brian knew he was on the verge of release.

But before he could decide whether to simply watch or replace Justin's hand with his own -- or better yet, his mouth. Justin pulled his legs up to plant his feet flat on the bed. He released his nipple and, after drawing his index finger into his mouth to suck obscenely on it, brought that hand down to play with his now visible pucker.

Brian moaned and could hold out no longer. He quickly covered Justin, pushing against Justin's knees to make room for himself between those luscious thighs. 

He took over where Justin had left off with the pierced nipple, only he used his mouth to suck in the tasty morsel. He suckled the pebbled flesh, twisting the ring with his tongue. Loving the taste of Justin and the contrasting sensations of hot skin and cool metal. 

Justin's hands buried themselves in his hair, gripping tightly. He released the nub with one last tug from his teeth and licked his way up Justin's chest and throat to his mouth. They kissed again, like starving men at a feast, and Brian fumbled for a condom and lube.

Never breaking the kiss, he quickly prepared Justin and slid home into the hottest, tightest, most incredible place he'd ever been. He stopped once he was fully seated inside his lover's body and took several deep, gasping breaths of air. Justin, equally breathless, shifted his legs to encircle Brian's waist in a vice-like grip and clenched and unclenched his hands in Brian's hair. 

"Brian, I need...minute...too close," Justin said and they both paused, trying to regain control.

After several long seconds, they'd both retreated from the edge and Brian began to move, starting with slow deep thrusts that brushed across Justin's prostate. Justin arched his neck and made a small mewling noise that never failed to go straight to Brian's dick and that was the end of slow.

He began to pound into his eager lover and Justin matched his every thrust with an arch of his hips. The friction of their straining bodies across Justin's dick quickly drove him over the edge and he opened his mouth in an almost soundless cry.

Brian felt the splash of sticky semen and the clenching of the muscles in Justin's inner channel and crashed over the edge into free fall, shouting out Justin's name and, "love you."

An unknown time later he stirred from where he lay draped over Justin's still form. He pulled out of Justin's body, hearing and feeling Justin's protesting moan. "Hush, Baby," he said and kissed Justin's shoulder.

He disposed of the used condom and rolled over, taking Justin with him so that he lay on his back with Justin cuddled up against his side, head resting on his shoulder.

Within moments they'd both fallen asleep, sated and content. All nightmares forgotten -- at least for now.


End file.
